Death Do Us Part
by xLady-Salvatore-Belikovax
Summary: All-Human, sort of. The Cullens are a bit drunk, and accidentally reawaken one of the dead. What happens when Edward falls in love with the corpse? EdwardxBella - AU **Inspired by Corpse Bride** ON HIATUS
1. Friday Night

**Characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer. This is just a fanmade story by me.**

**I know what you're thinking right now.. ANOTHER fic? Haha. Yes, you're completely right. It's an entirely new fic, and I wrote this today, as I got the idea today. I watched Corpse Bride earlier, and I felt like doing something similar.  
So, yeah, I hope you'll enjoy this one, too. Hehe.**

**NOW.. YOU ENJOY YOU GOOD FOLKS OF FORKS!!  
**

**Death Do Us Part**

Chapter 1: Friday Night**  
**

**Edward's POV**

Friday nights. The epitome of boredom for me.

They're definitely not made for singles, I'm sure of it.

Here I was, in the library, on a friday night. Perfect.

It was exactly like I wanted it. Right.

Well, I worked here actually. At the library, I mean.

My shifts were always nights. I was here mondays, tuesdays, thursdays and fridays. So, one more lousy shift and I would be free for the weekend. Well, it wasn't like my weekends were very eventful either. Single guy, remember?

And the hard part was that I was the only one who still was in my group of friends. Emmett was together with Rosalie, and Jasper was together with Alice. So, I was the fifth wheel.

Awesome.

The thing was also.. I didn't go out much. I was more of the quiet, peaceful and deep-in-thoughts kind of guy, and therefore you wouldn't exactly find me in one of the latest clubs, like you would my friends. They liked clubbing, and I didn't. Odd man out once again.

But even if we had our differences we were still best mates. I couldn't even begin to think there were guys or girls that I could ever like more than them. It wasn't even possible.

And speak of the devil.. here they were.

Emmett and Rosalie, leaning on each other as they were immensely drunk, made their way up to me, both of them laughing like crazy. Oh, I didn't care for alcohol either by the way.

Jasper seemed to be the only one sober of the four, as he came inside as well, with Alice clinging tightly to his arm, laughing just like Em and Rose.

"How many?" I asked Jasper, who just gave me an apologetic smile in return.

"Perfect." I muttered. "And it's not even 10pm yet." I sighed.

Emmett and Rosalie looked only once at me as they passed, and another wave of laughter was heard, as they continued their drunken walk, heading towards the back rows of shelves. They disappeared behind some then, and only God knows what they were doing there.

"Aren't you going to stop them?" Jasper asked me, raising an eyebrow as he'd watched them as well.

"Oh, hell no. I'm not going to go over there." I said. "I'll get nightmares."

Jasper laughed, and so did Alice. But she hiccuped slightly, too.

"I told you, you shouldn't have accepted that weird drink.." Jasper shook his head at her, sighing. He put some of her short, spiky black hair behind her ear.

"But..-hiccup-.. it..-hiccup-.. was free.." Alice countered.

I shook my head at my friends. This was the usual routine for us, really. They would go out friday nights, always ask me if I wanted to tag along before they did. I would decline, saying I had work, which I had, and they'd go and get themselves drunk. And I would work, like I should. And I always did, of course. I was responsible like that.

"Hey!" I heard Emmett's booming voice from the back, approaching. "Guys, get over here! Rose found something.." He started laughing again, for no apparent reason.

I exchanged a look with Jasper, and I knew we were thinking the same thing: _We're so not going over there_.

Alice jumped up, from the couch she and Jasper had been sitting on, though, and headed over to them, zigzagging her way there.

Me and Jasper stayed behind, awaiting Alice's reaction.

After a few moments we heard her tinkling laughter from the back. And the verdict was?

"Jazz!" She said, in her wind chime-like voice. "Come..-hiccup-.. over here! You, too..-hiccup-..Edward!"

Jasper glanced at me again, tilting his head to the side just a little bit, as if asking me if I was going or not.

That was a rather odd, yet nice, thing with Jasper. We could communicate without words, just by looks and faces. It came in handy when we had the friends we had.

Me and Jasper were very much alike, really. We were both more reserved than the others, but he was more out-going anyway, I guess. He did more than me, no doubt because Alice was his girlfriend. She was _very_ out-going.

I nodded. _Let's just get through with it. They'll pester us otherwise,_ I thought dryly, as I got up from my seat.

Jasper got up as well, and together we headed towards the backrows, where we heard laughter.

"Alice," Jasper said softly. "What's so funny?"

"Look!" She laughed, handing him a really old book, by the looks of it. It's back was half-ruined; the colour of it had faded long ago. And it was slightly dusty.

Jasper looked up at me again, none of us comprehending the amusing part.

Emmett rolled around on the floor, laughing; Rosalie was leaning against one of the shelves, holding her sides.

I rolled my eyes at them, as Jasper gave the book back to Alice, who started looking in it again, looking entertained.

"Come on," I said. "How about we all go home now? It's getting late,"

Of course, no one listened to me, except for Jasper, who was sober.

"Hey," Alice said then. "Look..-hiccup-.. at this!"

Emmett and Rosalie struggled to stop laughing, but calmed themselves enough down to listen to their friend.

"It's a spell to reawaken the dead." Jasper said, reading over her head. "Why would we need that?"

"Cool!" Emmett said, looking excited. "Let's try it!"

"Oh, come on," I snorted. That was just ridiculous. "You can't reawaken the dead. It's impossible. So,_ let's go_!"

"Eddieweddie's fwightened.." Rose mocked me, in a baby-like voice. Emmett started laughing, and so did the others. Even Jasper.

"Great." I grumbled.

"Let's try it!" Alice repeated what Emmett had said before.

"Sure, why not?" Jasper agreed. Great. Of course, he'd do anything Alice wanted.

"Seriously?" I said, in disbelief, shocked by my friends' sanity. This was so ridiculous! As if we could raise the dead.. Pfft. "We can't raise the dead! What's the point in even trying?"

"It's fun?" Emmett said.

I rolled my eyes at them again.

"Come on!" Alice tried getting up, but needed Jasper's help to stand up properly. She would probably fall to floor if she didn't have the support.

I helped both Emmett and Rosalie get up, and then we all headed towards the more open area, where there were tables and chairs, so we could sit down. And not to mention, it was brighter here because of the lamps, both outside and inside.

"Shouldn't it be darker where we do this?" Rosalie asked, giggling, as we sat down at one of the round tables in the middle of the room.

"Eddie will pee his pants if we do it in the dark.." Emmett said, laughing.

Alice joined in. And so did Jasper.

"Sorry, man," he mouthed, chuckling.

"Let's just do this, and then go home. Okay?"

"Fine, mr. Grumpy-Pants." Rose said.

They all laughed again, except for Alice this time, who was trying to read intently in the book.

"It says..-hiccup-.. that..-hiccup-.."

"Let me do it, okay?" Jasper said, and Alice nodded with yet another hiccup.

Jasper took the book from her, and began;

"Well, it says that we should hold hands.. in a circle, like we are now.." I grabbed Rosalie's left hand, and Alice's right one. "And.. then we close our eyes, chanting:"

_'Torya reserrectum corpe_

_torya reserrectum caede_

_torya reserrectum domine_

_vorya reserrectum torya'_

"And that should do it.. if we do it three times, with eyes firmly closed. No peeping." Jasper finished.

"I still think this is stupid, and a waste of time." I muttered.

"You gotta admit though, Edward. It's exciting!" Emmett grinned.

"Fine." I sighed, humoring him. "Sure, it's exciting."

He laughed. "Told yah so!"

I rolled my eyes at him, again.

"Shh.." Alice hushed. "Close your eyes, and start chanting!"

I closed my eyes, feeling utterly stupid, as I began chanting, like the others.

When we'd said that rhyme, spell, or whatever you wanted to call it, three times, the lights suddenly went off.

Okay, I'll admit, I was spooked. It was pretty freaky.

But it only lasted for a few seconds, and then the lights flicked back to life.

Emmett stared at the lamps above our heads. "That was scary.."

"Yeah, so scary you actually peed your pants, Em!" Jasper cried. And all of started laughing, even I, and even Emmett himself.

I looked under the table, and sure enough, a pool started forming on the carpet. I was laughing so hard I was in tears. And it was nice. I hadn't had this much fun, or excitement, in quite awhile. For singles life's always boring, well, not always, but most of the time. Especially when you're hanging with only couples.

"Okay, so I think we should go home now.." Emmett said, the first time tonight that he was actually being reasonable. But that only made us laugh harder though, as he was actually kind of embarrassed, which probably was the first time in his _entire_ life.

"Yeah.." I agreed, trying my best to calm down. I think we all had a bit of hysterics after the lights-incident. "Let's go!"

- - -

I turned the lights off, and locked the place, before I headed out to the others, who were waiting by the cars. Actually, Jasper was the only one outside, the others were in his car.

"Well," Jasper said, his eyes glistening with tears. "This was fun."

"It was." I agreed, nodding, holding back a laugh. "Well, you better get them home before they do something stupid.."

Jasper laughed. "Yeah. See yah, man! Night!" He embraced me lightly, giving me a hard smack with his hand on my back. The normal guy thing to do, hit each other's backs. Kind of weird, really, but still we all did it.

Emmett rolled his window down, and said goodbye as well, laughing. So did Rosalie and Alice as well, except they shouted through Emmett's open one.

"Bye!" I grinned, as I headed towards my own car, hearing their car starting.

I waved as they pulled out from the library's parking lot, and then got into my own car. I put both the heater and the mp3-player on, smiling as I heard my favorite song. Claire De Lune, by Debussy, emanated from the speakers as I drove my silver Volvo home.

And I didn't think I would ever say this, but this had been a good friday night. The best in a very long time.

**So. Good, or not? Please READ & REVIEW!! Thanks!!**


	2. Rebirthing

**Characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer. This is just a fanmade story by me.**

**I'm sorry for the wait on this story. I've been a bit uncertain about some things with it, and I apologize for the shortness of this chapter.. It was meant to be longer at first, but then I decided that the part that would've been in this one will be the next chapter. It's so darn long.. It'd take forever for me to update otherwise.. So, yeah, this is chapter 2 of Death Do Us Part.**

**Chapter 3 = Edward meets Bella ;D**

**And.. chaptertitle = Rebirthing by Skillet. Amazing song!! =)  
**

**Anyways..**

**...NOW YOU ENJOY YOU GOOD FOLKS OF FORKS!!!  
**

**Chapter 2: Rebirthing**

Bella's POV

One second oblivion, one second awareness.

Just one second ago I'd been screaming, and crying, begging for help. Then I'd felt so exhausted, and hopeless - giving up. No one would ever find me here anyway.

My eyelids had been heavy, like my mind. I couldn't breathe, for there was no air to inhale. Dirt and rocks were all that was surrounding me; there were barely any room to move. I was stuck.

I'd closed my eyes for only one second, and when I opened them again, I'd found renewed strength.

_What had changed?_, I wondered. _It'd just been one second after all.._

Odd.

I felt strong, both body and mind.

I was reborn.

My hands clawed at the dirt, in the limited space; my feet wriggled, softening the gravel.

After awhile – it felt like hours, but it was probably less – I was free from my imprisonment. Finally.

My eyes stung, as if I was crying, but there were no tears descending on my cheeks. Hesitantly I looked around, fearing being captivated again. Perhaps the perpetrators were still here, but perhaps they were not. I didn't know. And I didn't even know who'd buried me underground either. I didn't have a clue.

As I looked around, I began to feel uneasy. I didn't know where I was, for I'd never been here before.

There were trees practically everywhere. Luscious, brown trunks with rich, green treecrowns.

Beautiful.

It all felt like a dream, and perhaps it was.

I pinched my arm to check if I was dreaming – it didn't hurt at all.

This _was_ a dream.

As I was positive that this wasn't reality, I decided to explore while I still could. Any minute now I culd wake up, and I knew I'd be upset then, as I'd miss the sight of this.

I started walking, drinking in the beautiful nature, taking it all in. While I still could.

It was all a dream, remember?

It was dark though, so the only lightsource that I had was the moon, and the stars. They stood out as much in the sky as I did in this forest.

I didn't know how long I'd been walking around here, but at some point I saw a clearing in the distance. Something was shining over there, and the light intrigued me. It drew me closer.

**Yes, short chapter. But you wanted an update, right? Yes, you did. It'd take forever if the other part, meaning Edward's POV, would've been in this.. It's really long.. And it's the first meeting, you know.. Yeah, so haha. That'll be the next chapter! Whoop! ;D**

**Did you like this?? Then, well, please click the button below and tell me what you thought of it. Doesn't matter what you thought - Good or bad . Doesn't matter at all. Just, lemme know, you know. Feedback's great! It's what writers live for, really =)**

**Please READ & REVIEW!! Thank you very much!! =D  
**


End file.
